


Favours

by legopenguin2



Series: AOT Modern Setting AU [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, POV First Person, POV Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26578732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legopenguin2/pseuds/legopenguin2
Summary: I wish I knew how to draw the line when it comes to favours.
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss & Ymir, Sasha Blouse & Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss
Series: AOT Modern Setting AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838257
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Favours

(Historia’s POV)

I wish I knew how to draw the line when it comes to favours.

Of course, for those who were more confident, they would probably scoff at my thoughts. “How hard can it be?” they might say.

Maybe I found it difficult because I didn’t think my opinions mattered; maybe I was too nice for my own good; maybe I wanted people to like me. Who knows? 

My classmates knew of my good grades, especially in English. Of course they did, especially when my teachers often photocopied my essays as examples to emulate. At times, it almost felt like a burden to be this good academically—a thought that automatically fills me with shame from how arrogant I must sound.

People whom I barely even talked to often approached me, asking me “How do I write this?” and “What does this mean?”. But that wasn’t all; some even went as far as to ask if they could copy my work. To add on to that, group projects were my absolute nightmare; some did help out with the work, but there were others who were absolutely shameless about slacking and left me to do everything on my own. I just kept any complaints to myself, complying with what was asked of me, explicit or not.

Even then, I let it continue, just to assure myself that my existence mattered to someone out there because of what I did for them. No matter how much every cell in me screamed at me not to let them take advantage of me like that anymore, I just couldn’t do it. What if they hate me for that?

Call me an idiot. Call me insecure. Call me superficial, even. Regardless, I knew this little habit of mine was bound to get me into deep trouble someday.

(Then again, being overwhelmed by group projects because I had to do them on my own is already trouble, isn’t it?)

***

"HISTORIA, HISTORIA, CAN YOU LET ME COPY YOUR ANSWERS DURING THE SCIENCE TEST PLEASE?? I FORGOT TO STUDY FOR IT AND I’M SO DEAD!!” asked Sasha. _Huh?!_

“You want me to help you cheat?”

“Ah, um, it’s just once! It’s an MCQ paper anyway, no one will know,” said Sasha, twiddling her fingers awkwardly. _As you said, “It’s an MCQ paper anyway”, you can literally just randomly pick an answer and you could get it right. Why are you asking me for help to **cheat**? _I stared at her incredulously, only for her to look back with puppy eyes, beckoning me to give in to her ridiculous idea.

“It’s really just once, I won’t do it again, I promise!”

“You shouldn’t be doing this, Sasha.”

“It’s just one test! Pleeeease? I don’t want to stay back for remedial sessions because of this,” begged Sasha. Everyone knows being caught cheating has disastrous consequences for anyone involved, yet for a reason unbeknownst to me, I just couldn’t bring myself to say no.

God, I wish I could say no.

“Okay,” I sighed.

I was **so** going to regret this.

*******

“Your time is up. Please stop writing,” the teacher announced. _Phew. It’s over. And the teacher didn’t see anything… I hope._

After collecting our papers, the teacher dismissed us from class. I heaved a sigh of relief. _Why did I do this to myself…?_ I thought as I brought some of my books out to the lockers outside the classroom to keep them, along with Ymir who had also happened to be there. I’d never spoken to her before, and she was one of the only few people in class who had never approached me for help, which was something I was oddly glad for.

_Of course she wouldn’t, she’s a loner._

“You helped Sasha cheat,” she suddenly spoke, interrupting my thoughts. _Oh my God, she saw that??? Oh no, this is not good._

“W-what are you talking about?”

“You’re trying to do a good deed, aren’t you?” I stared a little too intently at my locker, items still in hand. Taking my silence for an answer, she continued,

“Are you really _that_ kind, or are you doing it to feel like a better person?”

Why did I feel so obliged to reply?

“I… I wanted to help her… because I wanted to be seen as helpful, right?” I blurted out.

“Huh? Like hell I’d know.” As she stood up to leave, I pleaded her not to report us to the teacher, only for her to snort.

“Pff, I wasn’t going to do that anyway.”

“Why?”

“What good will it do for me? Besides, this means you would owe me one,” she replied before walking away.

Maybe, just maybe, this was my silent plea for help.

(I might be seeking that from the wrong person, though)


End file.
